The Inferno II
The Inferno II is the 10th season of the MTV reality game show, The Challenge (though at the time, known as Real World/Road Rules Challenge). The season is directly subsequent to Battle of the Sexes 2. The Inferno II is the second of The Inferno series, with the original Inferno airing in 2004, and The Inferno 3 following in 2007. The show aired in 2005, and took place in Manzanillo, Mexico. Format This challenge was the same as The Inferno, except this time each team was allowed to choose only one "Inferno nominee" from the opposite team. This nominee had to win the "life shield" to save him or herself. The contestants in this challenge were grouped into two teams of "Good Guys" and "Bad Asses", representing the "heroes" and "villains" of their respective seasons. Cast Host: Dave Mirra | width="20em"| | valign="top"| |} Memorable Moments *When Beth informed Robin that Tonya had told her about a romantic fling she had with Mark Long (whom Robin had developed a relationship with on Battle of the Sexes 2), Robin berated Tonya in front of the house, branding her a whore and a liar. Tonya then confronted Beth and when she refused to divulge the details of her conversation with Robin, Tonya threw Beth's clothes in the pool. Beth quit following the incident with Tonya in the fifth episode, claiming that she did not feel safe. *In an attempt to get Tina the life-saver and have Beth thrown into the Inferno, the Bad Asses stuffed Tina's clothes with all of their money. When Robin realized this, she recruited Shavonda and Jamie to do the same for her. While they did seemingly collect the most money, both Robin and Tina counted wrong and could not qualify for the life-shield. *Karamo elected not to participate in the "Dodge Yer Balls" mission because he did not want to get in the cold water. *Mike went on an angry tirade when Landon wanted to stand in for him against Karamo in the Inferno, claiming he would look bad because he was being saved. *The Bad Asses were enraged when they found out the Good Guys had plotted to change their vote depending on which girl was picked, and they ganged up on Jodi (who was sent in and chose Veronica), causing her to break down. While Jodi went on to beat Veronica in the mission beforehand, she was unable to defeat her in the Inferno. *Abram went berserk when Tina suggested that he had an alliance with Mike, throwing a glass bottle across the house. *Rachel, Tina, and Veronica harassed Tonya throughout the entire challenge, eventually giving themselves the nickname "The Mean Girls". *After telling Darrell he would throw him in the Inferno if he won the life-saver, Landon watched on at the "Crab Grab" challenge, as Darrell sacrificed his teammates to guarantee himself the life-saver. The Good Guys won the mission, and Landon beat Dan in the Inferno. *Tina and Tonya failed to keep up in the final challenge, sparking an abundance of frustration in their teammates. *Following Abram's narrow victory over Brad in the Inferno, he got into a brief, but fiery argument with Darrell. *In a last-ditch attempt to spare herself from the Inferno, Julie chose to take the more difficult, straight path at the "Time to Ride" mission. She failed and ultimately cost her team the win and $10,000. *Tonya won an Inferno against Julie by only one patch. *Landon was the only Good Guy to emerge from an Inferno victorious. *Jodi jumped in the pool nude after losing a bet to Mike. *After losing a heated wrestling match in which Landon was considered victorious (and Derrick suffered an ear injury) many of the challengers drew on Landon's back while he was passed out. When Derrick saw what was going on, he and CT decided to shave a spot on Landon's head, who after awaking and discovering it, chose to give himself a mohawk. Final Results *Darrell, Jamie, Landon and Mike were the Good Guys remaining at the final challenge. *Abram, CT, Derrick, Rachel, Tina, Tonya and Veronica were the final Bad Asses remaining. *The Good Guys ended up winning the final challenge. *It was said this would be Mike's final challenge so that he could focus on his professional wrestling career. Reunion Special *Unlike other Challenges before and after, there was no actual Reunion Show for the Inferno due to payment issues and a cast protest at the time (this is according to Mike Mizanin's blog on his website).